spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofballs/Premise, rev. 4
Point A: Septem City, a small town near the coast of the U.A., is ruled by a teenager who had the land passed down to her, along with six of her friends and other City Hall members that are representatives voted on by the city. No one seems to judge the fact that teenagers are leading the city of also mostly teenagers, and no one minds. However, one long-term problem is the rivalry of obsession with seven and hatred of eight vs. those who are vice versa. Ancient history in the city proves that even the earliest residents had an obsession with the number seven, and that kept true with all of the current leaders – except Jason. Jason, a previous City Hall “leader”, left the city after finding out about the nonsensical number rivalry to start a company; as he was older, he wanted to do real shit. No one has heard from him since. Also include Seven Day (7/7) to show that ever since Jason, the city had become harmonized in seven, and that those who weren’t were simply punished to avoid drama. Point B: Ever since Jason’s leave, a malicious company located in a large city really far away from Septem City in the U.A., CityControl Inc., who controls many of the cities in the U.A., had been looking over Septem City, and since its founding, the company had been conspiring a plan to rid of the tyrannous acts to punish those who supported the number eight as part of the number rivalry. The plan comprises of many attacks on certain landmarks of the city, each one getting more intense. The final attack launched is a bomb, dropped from a helicopter right on City Hall. Luckily, all the members were able to escape before the bomb hit, but the seven main leaders (the founder’s heir and her friends) soon receive some life-changing news. The bomb-dropping helicopter lowers down, with huge CCI letters on it. Once it lands, out steps a few CCI staff, and Jason. Jason had started the company, and along with its purpose to refocus cities that had gotten out of hand, another main goal was to rid of Septem City’s tyranny. His presence comes as a surprise to everyone, but he soon leaves – along with the seven leaders. He, along with CCI, intends to take over Septem City as just another city they’d control, but to punish the unfair current rulers, he banishes the seven leaders to an uncharted island, and imprisons the other members of City Hall. Of course, this is met by discontent by the city, but no one can do anything about it. CCI takes the seven leaders away and strands them on an uncharted island far off the coast of Septem City, and are separated from the friends they’ve made in the city forever. Point C: The persistent seven leaders make their way back to Septem City, but to immediate knowledge of CCI. They bring in the helicopter again and intend on killing them off instead of just leaving them to die on an island, but the city is stronger. Every citizen helps to prove the point that the seven leaders and the other members of City Hall were no more tyrannous than the unfair ruling of CCI now, and that you can’t just separate friends. Of course, CCI doesn’t listen. They send in their best assembled team of fighters, and start a battle of sides. This all goes back to the number rivalry – CCI being founded by an eight is a company of eights, and everyone in the city is a seven. The CCI army quickly realizes that they are far outnumbered by the city, and it seems that everyone in the city is on the seven leaders’ side. However, a select persistent few decide to keep fighting, and they do so. Eventually, one of the CCI members finally comes to reason and actually considers the city’s side, ultimately reaching the point that they’re no better leaders than the seven and City Hall, and what’s more, City Hall were their friends. This causes the rest of CCI to stop the battle and contemplate this. Ultimately, they give up, and return order to City Hall. The end. Category:Notdn Category:Movie Transcripts